List of Battles
Below are all of the battles of Deadliest Warrior Season 1, the battles of Deadliest Warrior Season 2, the winners of the battles, and the announced battles for Deadliest Warrior Season 3. Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Apache vs. Gladiator- Winner: Apache Episode 2: Viking vs. Samurai- Winner: Samurai Episode 3: Spartan vs. Ninja- Winner: Spartan Episode 4: Pirate vs. Knight- Winner: Pirate Episode 5: Yakuza vs. Mafia- Winner: Mafia Episode 6: Green Beret vs. Spetsnaz- Winner: Spetsnaz Episode 7: Shaolin Monk vs. Māori Warrior- Winner: Shaolin Monk Episode 8: William Wallace vs. Shaka Zulu- Winner: William Wallace Episode 9: IRA vs. Taliban- Winner: IRA Back for Blood Season 1 Fight 1: Spartan vs. Samurai- Winner: Spartan Fight 2: IRA vs. Spetsnaz- Winner: Spetsnaz Season 2 Episodes Episode 10: SWAT Team vs. GSG-9- Winner: SWAT Team Episode 11: Attila the Hun vs. Alexander the Great- Winner: Attila the Hun Episode 12: Jesse James Gang vs. Al Capone Gang- Winner: Jesse James Gang Episode 13: Aztec Jaguar vs. Zande Warrior- Winner: Zande Warrior Episode 14: Waffen SS vs. Viet Cong- Winner: Waffen SS Episode 15: Roman Centurion vs. India's Rajput Warrior- Winner: Rajput Warrior Episode 16: Somali Pirate vs. Medellin Cartel (Discuss)- Winner: Somali Pirates (We were right on this wiki, 66 votes to 22.) Episode 17: Celt vs. Persian Immortal (Discuss)- Winner: Persian Immortal (Sadly, we were wrong on this wiki) Episode 18: KGB vs. CIA (Discuss)- Winner: CIA (We were right on this wiki, with 130 votes to 89) Episode 19: Vlad the Impaler vs. Sun Tzu (Discuss) - Winner: Vlad the Impaler (We were right on this wiki. 161 votes to 148.) Episode 20: Ming Warrior vs. Musketeer (Discuss) - Winner: Musketeer (We were right on this wiki. 199 votes to 153.) Episode 21: Comanche vs. Mongol (Discuss)- Winner: Comanche (We were wrong on this wiki. 195 to 402) Episode 22: Navy Seal vs. Israeli Commando (Discuss)- Winner: Navy Seal (We were right on this wiki. 567 to 214) Season 3 Episodes Episode 23: George Washington vs. Napoleon Bonaparte (Discuss) Winner: George Washington. We were right on this wiki, at 202 - 160. Episode 24: Joan of Arc vs. William the Conqueror (Discuss) - Winner: Joan of Arc. We were wrong on this wiki, at 241 - 312. Episode 25: US Army Rangers vs. North Korean Special Operations Force (Discuss) - Winner: US Army Rangers. We were right on this wiki, at 735 - 119. Episode 26: Hannibal vs. Genghis Khan (Discuss) - Winner: Genghis Khan. We were right on this wiki, at 628-324. Episode 27: Saddam Hussein vs. Pol Pot (Discuss) - Winner: Saddam Hussein. We were right on this wiki, at 506-224. Upcoming episodes Episode 28: Lawrence of Arabia vs Theodore Roosevelt (Discuss) - Winner: Theodore Roosevelt Who. Is. Deadliest? Lawrence of Arabia Theodore Roosevelt Episode 29: Ivan the Terrible vs. Hernán Cortés (Discuss) Winner: Hernán Cortés Who. Is. Deadliest? Ivan the Terrible Hernán Cortés Episode 30: Crazy Horse vs. Pancho Villa (Discuss) Winner: Pancho Villa Who. Is. Deadliest? Crazy Horse Pancho Villa Episode 31: French Foreign Legion vs. Gurkhas (Discuss) Winner: Gurkhas Who. Is. Deadliest? French Foreign Legion Gurkhas Episode 32: Vampire vs. Zombie (Discuss)- Winner: Vampire. Who. Is. Deadliest? Vampire Zombie Category:Lists